redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Redfang
Gender: Male Species: Weasel Place of Origin: Far Southern Coastlands Appearance: Huge albino weasel, with a black nose, claws, and tailtip, and solid red, pupil-less eyes. Both upper canines are grotesquely long, and protrude to his chin even when his mouth is closed. There is a permanant rusty stain about his mouth and neck. He wears a patchwork, gold-trimmed sleeveless robe and long cloak of otherbeast's hides, belted with a fox's tail; he also has red swirl, wave, skull, bone, and other random shaped tattooes virtually enveloping his forepaws from claw to shoulder, and his legs from footclaw to ankle. His face betrays no emotion whatsoever, at any time.Weilds a long black rusty sword as a scepter, usually thrust in his belt. Personality: A brute and a killer, and more intellegent than most vermin. Prefers all his meat raw. Is capable of no emotion save disdain, disgust, and/or rage. Has a slight hypnotic power of persuasion, which he best exercises over beasts of little intellegence. Backstory SPOILERS! If you haven't read LITTLE FLOWER you might not want to read this!!! Redfang grew up in the far southern coastlands, in one of several small groups of cannabalistic weasels that roamed the area. Being more intellegent than most, Redfang saw the potential for creating a massive, impossible-to-beat army by combining all these tribes into one. As he was merciless, pitiless, and bigger and stronger than any other weasel in the area, he soon rose to power and began carrying out his plan. Soon, he had his horde, which he dubbed The Destruction, calling himself the "Master". Redfang showed his cunning many times during his lifetime, keeping his anarchic, squabbling horde together with several schemes and shows of force. When the insane female weasel Skrugg wandered into the area, and began to usurp his hard-earned title of Most Dangerous Beast in the South, it was assumed Redfang would slay her as he had done other upstarts; however, he suprised everybeast by using his hypnotic, masterful personality to dominate, woo, and marry her. The fact that he had a mad wife further enhanced his reputation, as he hoped it would. Skrugg later gave birth to Redfang's son Vaccar. Redfang washed his paws of the matter of his son's upbringing; this would later come back to haunt him, especially as things started to unravel, and Redfang's eyesight began to deteriorate with age.The gang of the sadistic Gree Doomblade, all youngbeasts with eyes on the throne, began a secret campaign against Redfang, killing off his spies and turning Skrugg to their own purposes. As Vaccar matured, it was obvious he was a goodbeast through-and-through, a concept foreign to the Destruction. Redfang stood by and allowed the otherbeasts to ridicule and torture his son, including his mad wife; despite all this, Vaccar was the first beast to pull a "fast one" on Redfang, freeing the infant prisoner Little Flower and helping her to escape. A furious Redfang ordered his son's execution, allowing Skrugg to do the deed; however, Vaccar fled the scene, and Skrugg accidentally slew herself while pursuing Vaccar through a cave system. Redfang sent Gree and his gang to hunt down the fleeing pair, then sent his best assassin Yellowback after them to poison them off. The plan backfired; Gree discovered and killed Yellowback, and, outraged by this attempt on his life, openly challenged Redfang for the cheiftaincy. The two dueled, and Redfang was killed, stabbed by a poison dart which Gree had secreted in his paw. Category:Villans Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Males Category:Weasels Category:Little Flower Characters Category:Main Villain